The Family of Love(AU)(Multi-Shots)
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Sequel after-'Sweetness of Love'. The AU multi-shots about Family!MakoHaru. Makoto and Haruka have two cute childrens,Haru and Mako. And they spent times together as one family. Enjoy. Family!MakotoXHaruka. ReiGisa/Family!ReiGisa will come up soon.
1. Shot 1-Taking Bath Together

_**Shot 1-Taking Bath Together…**_

_**Makoto and Haruka were a married couple. Since from that,Makoto and Haruka have got two male childrens named Haru and Mako. They were lived in a huge bungalow that fully bought by Makoto by his own money. Now,Haruka worked as a housewife and sometimes,he took someone's reservations to teach swimming. While Makoto worked as a lecturer on the Literature Faculty at the notable university on Japan and he also worked as a swimming coach at Iwatobi High School. They have been lived together happily.**_

One day,at the dining room….

"Hmm,what a delicious grilled mackerel,Haru!I liked it very much!"Praised the brunette male named Makoto Tachibana towards the grilled mackerel that have been grilled by his husband-wife,Haruka Nanase.

Haruka took his mackerel part and he put it on his plate. Then,he reached the dining room and he joined with Makoto by sitting opposite with him. He smiled broadly upon his compliment. He replied,"I know you always liked it…especially when I made it for you."

Makoto blushed faintly as he enjoyed back with his mackerel. But,a few seconds later,he asked,"Hmm,does Mako and Haru are still sleeping?"

"Yes,they're still sleeping. Just let them be,Makoto. They're just 4 years old and they're still kids."

Makoto grinned,"What a lovely person,Haru…"

Now it was Haruka's turned out blushing. He murmured shyly,"I-It's so embarrassing.."

"_E-Eeeehh?Papa?Daddy?"_The couple heard a cute and familiar voice that seemed from living room. They turned the sights to the direction and they saw two little boys were approaching.

"Haru,Mako?You have wake up finally…"Makoto was glad looking at his beautiful and cute childrens,same with Haruka.

Haru was exactly same as Haruka from top to bottom while Mako also had a whole same as Makoto. They have reached 4 years old and they're still kids. They're just began to learn the world.

Mako said,"W-we are…vewwwy lonely…"

Haru added,"M-Mako is wight,papa,daddy…we are vewwwyyyy lonely. W-we can't sweep..."

The couple were chuckling happily. They were really loved their childrens very much as they rather being killed by a killer from not being able to be together.

Haruka with a gentleness inside himself,he said to both of his childrens,"Haru,Mako..come to daddy.."

The childrens nodded as they began walking closer to the raven. He embraced them both as he lifted them up onto the table simultaneously.

"Hmm,let's go bath after this…okay?"Said the raven.

"W-We want wit papa and daddy…"Mako and Haru demanded in unison.

Makoto chuckled again happily. He looked at Haruka,who was nodding at him. Then,he looked back at his beautiful childrens and he said,"Okay…we will join with you together…"

"Yaayyy!We woooove you,daddy!We woooove you,papa!"Haru and Mako were very happy.

"We also love you…we love you very much!"

After they have finished breakfast,Haruka and Makoto brought Haru and Mako respectively to the bathroom and they were taking bath together. As they bathed,they also could not resist from playing and joking with each other.

Haruka and Makoto will always be a good parents to them…

**To Be Continued..to the next shot…**

**Sorry for Grammar and the language..**

**I do NOT OWN Free! And the Character…**

**Inspired from Makoto and Haruka Family on Pixiv by ****まうす**

**Makoto and Haruka Family on tumblr being translated by Evil-Eros.**

**Comments and Reviews are welcomed..**


	2. Shot 2-Family Happily Dinner

_**Shot 2-Family Happily Dinner**_

_**Makoto's Bungalow,5 p.m…**_

Now,the surrounding was at the verge of dusk that soon night will came celebrating the most peaceful moment in the earth. Speaking of the night,Makoto,Haruka and their childrens,Haru and Mako will be going to dinner at a well-known restaurant in Tokyo. Currently,they were preparing themselves with their clothes for dinner tonight. As Makoto and Haruka were busy with their casuals,Haru and Mako also were busy with their cute casuals.

"Hmm,you look so gorgeous tonight,Haru!"Makoto praised Haruka. He was impressed with his looks upon with his casual clothes.

Haruka smiled broadly and he praised him back,"T-Thank you,Makoto. You also…look very handsome tonight."

"Well,thanks to you too. I am really excited to have dinner with you all."Makoto replied shyly. A faint blush formed on his cheeks. He tried to hide it by turning himself towards the mirror. Haruka have noticed it and he just gave it a silent chuckle.

After that,Haruka turned looking at his two beautiful childrens. It seemed that they still didn't make it yet,that means,they were still trying to wear the clothes.

Haruka smiled upon their 'naïve'ness of behaviour. Haruka called them both softly and lovingly,"Haru,Mako..come here,let daddy help you wear it."

Haru and Mako were quickly straight walking to him. As soon as they both have stood in front of the raven,Mako murmured softly,"Daddy,'zis clotzes are so difficult to wear…waaaa.."

Haru added,"Mako is wight,daddy…'zis clotzes are so….tight."

Haruka knew that they both were still kids and they just began to learn the world. Haruka smiled lovingly upon them both as he helped them buttoning the shirts and zipping the pants.

"All done…"

Makoto turned back to his husband-wife. And he was very happy when he have a beautiful and caring person. He glad that he have him inside his life. He just…thought in his mind…

'_I am so grateful that I have you,Haru…'_

"Tsank you,daddy!"Haru and Mako thanked him unisonly.

"Hihi..anything for you…my lovely childrens.."The raven giggled.

Then,Makoto came,"Are you all ready?"

"Yes!Papa!we are weadyyyy!"The childrens answered happily,raising up of their hands.

"Come on..let's go…"

Finally,Makoto made a surprise for Haruka and his childrens. He brought them to a well-known restaurant in Japan. Haruka was very surprised with his husband but simultaneously,he was very happy with the surprise. Haru and Mako were very impressed with him. Suddenly,Haru and Mako were pulled their parents inside the restaurant.

"Papa!Daddy!Let's go inside 'zis westowan!"Mako said energetically as he pulled Haruka inside the building. Same with Haru,pulling Makoto.

Haruka and Makoto were chuckling together,looking at their children's excitement. Once they reached the reservation counter…

"I have made a reservation for four person…"Said Makoto to the waiter.

"Your name,sir?"The waiter asked for his name.

The brunette answered,"Makoto Tachibana."

The waiter was typing his name inside the computer to check the data whether he has booked the table in this restaurant. With happily,the waiter found his name in the reservation list. Then,the waiter said," …welcome to this restaurant. Please enjoy your dinner here with happily. Come,follow me to the your table."

"Makoto,I would never think this far yet. Actually,the purpose you wanted to bring us here…."Haruka stated his amazement.

Makoto nodded as he answered,"Yes,the purpose is..I want to have dinner with you all. Spending time with family…"

"Why did you do this for us?"

Makoto explained with open hearted,"Actually,since I got worked…I always being busy until I forgot with my responsibility as a family leader and a great father to Haru and Mako. I really don't have time to spend time together like this. I really wished that I can bring you all to somewhere that we can be always happy together."He stopped to take a breathe.

He continued,"And now..with the days off that I had from the Chancellor and the Headmister for two weeks,I can spend all my times fully with you all. Especially for our childs.."

Haruka was holding his tears,very happy with his husband's sincerity and being responsible as a leader of family. He wasn't regret to marry and live together with him.

Haruka held his hand softly and he said,"I love you so much,Makoto…"

"I love you too,Haru…"Makoto took his hand and kissed it.

"Waaaaa!Papa and daddy are so kiuttttt!"Mako yelled cutely.

"We are happy to have papa and daddy with owerselfes!"Haru added.

The couple were laughing together as they leaned to them for a cute kiss on his forehead. Then,5 minutes later,their meals has arrived and they're enjoyed it with happily.

_**Makoto had a great time with his lovely family…..**_

**To Be Continued…**

**To the next shot soon….**

**Sorry for the grammars and language..**

**I do NOT Own Free! And the characters…**

**Reviews and Comments are very welcomed!**


	3. Shot 3-Going Shopping

_**Shot 3-Going Shopping..**_

_**In The Car…**_

All Makoto's family members were inside the car. Today,Makoto will brought Haruka,Mako and Haru to shopping. Makoto was currently driving a car and they were doing good times together in the vehicle. Haruka sat in the front seat while Haru and Mako were in the behind seats.

"Yeaaayy!We wil goweeng to shoping!"Mako yelled cheerfully.

Makoto laughed at his excitement,"Haha!Yes,my little love..we will going to shopping today.."

"Hmm,you did really care about us,Makoto.."Haruka smiled broadly while gazing happily at him.

Makoto chuckled as he replied,"Hihi,of course,Haru-chan!Family is important than everything.."

Haruka glad with him,"Makoto,you're so caring…"

"I'm always do anything for my beloved family…"

Mako and Haru were just smiling upon their cheerful and loving parents. They were very happy that they have a good parents liked them both. But they tried to ignore it because they wanted them to have some time alone together.

_**AEON Shopping Mall,**_

"Finally,we're arrive here!"Said Makoto as he parked his car at the parking lot near the main entrance.

Once the car has been parked,Makoto stopped the car engine and unlocked the door. Haruka walked out from the car and he moved to the behind door to bring Mako and Haru out from the car. As usual,Haruka held Mako's hand while Makoto held Haru's hand. They entered into the mall with happily.

"Waaaaaa!Hawu!'zis moll is sooooo biiiigggg!"Mako stated his amazement to his brother.

"Moll!Soooo biiiggg!"Haru also felt impressed with the mall.

Haruka and Makoto were chuckling again.

"Mako,Haru..if you want to know,this is the place where papa and I were having a first date."

"Waaaaa!"Haru and Mako were very impressed with them.

Makoto murmured as he blushed faintly,"Haru..that is so embarrassing…"

Haruka replied,"There's nothing to be shy.". He turned back at both of his childrens. He continued,"That was papa's reaction when we're dating here."

Makoto got more blushing than before. He was facepalming while the others were laughing cheerfully at him.

"Come on..let's go buy some new clothes for you.."Said Haruka.

"Hoooorrraaayyy!"Haru and Mako were shouting in happiness.

They bought a lot of new clothes for both of their childrens. But they not forgot to buy their own new clothes since their clothes were too old. Even though the total was very expansive and had to use a lot of money,but Makoto didn't mind as long as they were happy including Haruka. His salary from his two jobs were more than enough to support his family and the economy was in stable condition.

After they have buying the clothes at the department store,Makoto brought his childrens to the amusement park,Kids park. Mako and Haru were very happy,playing alongside with their loving parents. They're playing slides,see-saw,swings and jigsaw puzzles.

Spending times with family were very important than everything…

"Well…they have asleep finally…"Said Makoto happily as he looked at the backside mirror while he drove the car. He saw Haru and Mako were sleeping at the back seats.

Haruka replied,"They were very happy with you,Makoto. You made them happy…"

"But..it wouldn't more happier without you,Haru-chan…"Makoto blushed.

The raven also blushed. He replied,"But…this trip today wouldn't be more and more happier without you,Makoto…"

"I love you,Haruka…"

Haruka was very happy,living with the one that he loved most. He didn't expect that living with Makoto will changed his life forever. He married with Makoto and now,he have two cute little childrens. Since from his life with the brunette,his life became more better and more happier than before. This was the life that he longing for...

He leaned his head over Makoto's shoulder and replied back,"I love you too,Makoto…you have changed my life..thank you very much..of what you had done to me.."

Makoto smiled widely as he kissed upon his forehead.

And now,they will returned to where they could spend more times together..that was their peaceful bungalow in Iwatobi. Together with the sunset that will turned night soon.

'_Home is where the heart is…'_

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**Sorry for the Language and the Grammars…**_

_**I do NOT own Free! And the characters…**_

_**Reviews and Comments are welcomed…**_


	4. Shot 4-Visiting Nagisa and Rei

_**Shot 4-Visiting Rei and Nagisa.**_

_**Makoto's Bungalow,the next day…**_

Since from the family activity yesterday,the rope relationship of the family was becoming more stronger and more tight. They all have lived under a happy family and they succumbed it for the rest of the live. Makoto and Haruka were enjoying very great time with their cute and precious childrens. Precisely,Haruka's life has fully in a peaceful life finally. He has 'free' by having a family.

Today,Makoto gathered all of the family members in a living room. Haruka sat beside the brunette while Haru and Mako each were sitting on their laps. They both hugged them with full of love and passion.

Makoto began,"Haru,Mako..today we will visit someone."

"Waaaa,'hu izzit,papa?izzit Uncle Rin?"Guessed Mako. He was very cheerful.

Haru added,"I'm sooo excited to see Uncle Rin."

Makoto chuckled lightly,knowing that both of his childrens' answer were wrong. He retorted happily,"Nooo…someone that very important."

"'Hu izzit?Papa..tell meee!"Haru demanded.

Haruka was laughing but his laugh was being hid behind his palm. He was facepalming because he felt funny hearing upon the cheerful conversation. But then,he joined them by asking his husband with the same question.

"Makoto,who is it?We are very excited…"

The brunette finally gave an answer,"We will going to visit Uncle Rei and Uncle Nagisa."

Haru and Mako were jumping in joy. They were very happy when they will going to visit their lovely uncles.

"Weeeee!Papa luv' us!"Mako said cheerfully.

"Mako is wight!I'm sooo excited to see Uncle Wei and Uncle Nagisa!"Haru added,had a same cheer as his other twin.

Makoto exclaimed,"Well,it's been a long time we're not seeing them."

Haruka agreed,"You're right…I wonder what they both are doing right now…"

"We woooove you,Papa!We woooove you,daddy!"The childrens said in unison as they gave more tight,hugging their papa and daddy.

Haruka then said as he hugged both of them,"Come on…let's go change your clothes."

Makoto smiled a bit as he watched his husband and his childrens left to the bedroom to change their clothes. A few seconds later,he also left up from the sofa and headed to the same room.

They took train to the Tokyo,the capital of Japan. Rei and Nagisa were lived there,the most crowded city in the country. They were lived in the new apartment that have been bought by Rei's father as their wedding gift. And they predicted that their life was in happiness.

The reason why Makoto and the family didn't go by a car because he wanted to save the environment. True,Makoto was a nature-lover and he didn't like the polluted environment. He began to take precaution since he joined the Nature Preserve Program by the University. Haruka understood his cautious toward the nature.

Mako and Haru were looking at the outside,feeling amazing with the outside world. Liked Haruka said before,_'they're still small and need to learn the world.'_

"Waaaaa!So biutiful!"Mako was amazed.

"You are wight,Mako!Sooooooo biutiful!"Haru agreed.

Haruka said,"Childrens,you need to learn the world. This world is very important for you to stay alive."

"Willy?Why's dat?"Mako was being curious.

Makoto came joining the chat,"Because,my beloved childrens..this world is the place where we can find everything that we want…the feelings,the riches,the knowledges and mooooore."

"Waaaa!Dat is a loooooooot!"

Suddenly,the operator gave an announcement.

'_Attention,now we're arriving the Shinjuku Station. Please step back behind the door and watch your step when you're walk out from the train. Thank you for using our service.'_

Haruka and Makoto both grabbed them and they hugged them. When the train stopped and the door opened,they walked out and headed outside from the station building.

"Papa?Is the haus still far from 'zis station?"Asked Haru.

"No…not far away from here,sweetie!"

Haruka said,"Let's go,we don't want to be too long here."

"Rei?Nagisa?"Greeted Makoto while he knocked the door. They have arrived at the apartment where Rei and Nagisa lived. They lived at 3rd floor.

There was no respond from anyone inside. But he tried knocking the door again as he greeted again,"Rei?Nagisa?Anyone home?"

"It seems no one inside."Haruka concluded.

Haru and Mako were a bit sad as the little brunette murmured,"Awwww,I want to see Uncle Rei and Uncle Nagisa…"

"If they both aren't in there…we will go to another place..umm,what about,theme park?"The brunette suggested.

"WE BOTH WOOOOVE 'SEME PARK!"Haru and Mako were very happy.

But the plan was cancelled suddenly when someone finally opened the door. It was the blonde,the first look when he saw them,he was absolutely glad and humourous.

"Mako-chan!Haru-chan!Cute Chibi MakoHaru!"Nagisa wasn't expect to seem them coming.

"Uncle Nagisa!"Haru and Mako yelled together as they smiled upon the cheerful blonde. Nagisa quickly hugged them and put a kiss on both of their cheeks. Makoto and Haruka were grinning at the same time.

Nagisa said,"It's been a long time we haven't meet."

"2 years..precisely."Haruka chuckled. So with his husband.

Makoto asked,"Where's Rei?"

"Come in!Rei-chan must be very happy to see you all."Replied Nagisa happily as he invited them to come inside his house.

As they about to enter inside,Rei appeared from the kitchen and his reaction was absolutely positive,very happy to see them. Instantly,Rei greeted,"Makoto-senpai!Haruka-senpai!I'm so happy to see you both!And…."He paused a while when he saw a twin,Haru and Mako were being hugged by Nagisa. He was very surprised and at the same time,he was impressed.

"Waaaaahh!Your childrens have grown big,right now…"

Haruka retorted happily,"Thanks,Rei...well,they're so excited to meet with you both. And now,here we are…reunite together."

Nagisa nodded,"You're right,Haru-chan!Waaaaa…I can play with this little cute twins again!"

"Well,how are you doing right now?"Makoto asked curiously.

Rei blushed faintly as Nagisa also was the same. Rei replied,"Well,since we've married…we both have been lived happily together. We have reached the happiness that we wanted to. I can't expect that our life can be so much happier than before."

He continued,"It's all because of Nagisa-kun…"He held his hand tightly. "He changed me…if he didn't invite me to the swim club that time…probably I wouldn't be able to be with him."

Nagisa blushed completely redder. He facepalmed himself,showing that he was very shy with his husband's statement. He said,"Rei-chan…that's so embarrassing…"

"You don't have to be shy,sweetheart…"Rei calmed him,leaning a kiss on his forehead.

Makoto and Haruka were glad to see them still in the love bond.

Makoto exclaimed,"You know…you both are the most sweetest couple that I've never seen before. Being gay wasn't an excuse to not be together."

"I agree with him…"Haruka agreed.

Mako suddenly interrupted,"Daddy?Can I marry wit Haru when I get bigger?"

Haru also interrupted them,"Can I be with Mako?"

The raven simply answered,"You can't marry with each other,sweetheart."

"But…why?"The twin frowned.

Makoto answered,"Because,you both are twin brothers and you both can't marry with each other. It is prohibited,sweetie…"

Nagisa grabbed them both as he exclaimed,"Haru,Mako..your daddy is right…hihihi,but,you both can always be together no matter what. You can be together with each other forever."

Rei agreed. He added,"What a cute twin…looking for love from each other..it seems that I still need to learn more about love."

"We woooooove you OLLLLLL!Uncle Nagisa…Uncle Rei…Daddy…Papa!"Haru and Mako were smiling broadly.

"Come on,let's go for a walk…maybe at the theme park?"Makoto suggested,wanting to continue with his early plan.

"We would love to,right Rei-chan?"Nagisa accepted his suggestion.

So with Rei,"Yes,it's been a long time we weren't having times together."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!"

With that,they all left the apartment and they headed to the theme park that located a few kilometres from the apartment area. _**They were having happy times together…as a family and most importantly,as an ex-team club members.**_

_**To be Continued….**_

_**Sorry for the Bad Language and Grammars…**_

_**Those Character are belong to Free!Iwatobi Swim Club.**_

_**Review and Comments Are Welcomed!**_


End file.
